A Song Between Lovers
by EnViOuS iNsAnItY
Summary: Kagome/Inuyasha pairing! Kagome is a famous singer, and so is Inuyasha. They meet at a club, a few kisses, a drink or two, and voila, the story of lovers begins! Will things work out for the 2, or will 2 people come between their love? might be lemony


Hola, this is my first story for my account. I thought about this idea while reading one of my friends stories that she had decided to delete. So, here we go. Oh, and no flames. I don't like those things. Constructive criticism is perfectly alright, but flames are no where near welcome. I also made up the last names for Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome's names are the names commonly used (except Kagome's, which is still Higurashi and probably will stay that way.)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and Company, but I will someday!! I will kidnap them and force them to give their loyalty to me!! **_MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**!! _**cough cough choke on spit gasp for breath**_ Ok, I'm alright now.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi (Her songs are Flyleaf's songs, but her band's name is Moonstruck)  
Age: 19 Occupation: Singer/ Dancer

Sango Natsumi Age: 19 Occupation: Kagome's manager/ Dancer

Miroku Teiji Age: 21 Occupation: Club Owner/ Drummer

Inuyasha Taisho (his songs are Fall Out Boy's and Good Charlottes songs, his band's name is Fury of Love)  
Age: 20 Occupation: Singer

Sesshomaru Taisho Age: 25 Occupation: Business Tycoon in training/ Guitarist

Kouga Toshiro Age: 21 Occupation: Bouncer at Miroku's club

* * *

**--Chapter 1. The Song Filled Meeting--**

_"Ladies and gentle man, dudes and dudettes, let's welcome the awesome, Kagome Higurashi from Moonstruck!"_ Some guy announced into the microphone on the stage inside Club Roku, her friend Miroku's club. He walked off the stage as Kagome walked to the microphone and gave a nod of her head in thanks. She was dressed in a red, green, and black plaid, pleaded mini skirt, and a black, long sleeved man's dress shirt, with a plaid tie that matched her skirt. She wore a black choker around her neck and skull earrings in her ears. Her shoes were also the same plaid colored as her other clothes, and they were kind of dressy. Her hair was in a high ponytail and tendrils of her jet black bangs hung down, framing her pale face. Everyone was clapping, cheering, and whistling. Some were even chanting her name and making cat calls. She waited until they calmed down a bit before talking.

"Thank you everyone, tonight I'm going to sing All Around Me." Kagome said to all of her fans in the crowded club. She waited for the music to start, and she readied herself for the time to start singing. She breathed in deeply and began.

**_"My hands are searching for you, My arms are outstretched towards you, I feel you on my fingertips, My tongue dances behind my lips for you,_**

**_This fire rising through my being, Burning I'm not used to seeing you_**

**_I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I'm breathing, Holding on to what I'm feeling, Savoring this heart that's healing,_**

**_My hands float up above me, And you whisper you love me, And I begin to fade, Into our secret place,_**

**_The music makes me sway, The angels singing say we are alone with you, I am alone and they are too with you,_**

**_I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I'm breathing, Holding on to what I'm feeling, Savoring this heart that's healing,_**

**_And so I cry, The light is white, And I see you_**

**_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I'm breathing, Holding on to what I'm feeling, Savoring this heart that's healing,_**

**_Take my hand, I give it to you, Now you own me All I am, You said you would never leave me, I believe you, I believe_**

**_I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I'm breathing, Holding on to what I'm feeling, Savoring this heart that's healed."_**

The music stopped and Kagome bowed to everyone before thanking them again and jumping down from the stage, making sure her skirt stayed down. She wiped the tiny droplets of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand, before running up to her friend and manager Sango.

"Kagome! Wow, you did amazing tonight as usual." Sango complimented her good friend. She had always taken an interest in Kagome's voice, and it wasn't just for the money. She wanted the best for Kagome, even if she had to beat the living crap out of anyone in the way of what was best for her.

"I think my voice is started to get hoarse though." Kagome said. "It sounded a bit scratchy at the end." She went to the bar and thought for a moment. "I want something to drink, but I'm not old enough to buy it myself..." Kagome looked over at the other end of the bar and saw Kouga, and she gave a small evil grin. "Kouga darling!" Kagome said in a fake enthusiastic voice. Kouga stared at her with disbelief in his eyes, but showed his joy at seeing her nonetheless.

"Kagome, how are you?" Kouga asked as he walked over to her, his arms open as if he were going to hug her, and he did. Kagome pulled away after a little while and gave him a kind and gentle smile. "You were fantastic tonight Kagome. You're voice sounded a little hoarse at that end though, but it was still beautiful as always." Kouga said with a slight blush on his face. She had to look really hard to see it though.

"Oh, Kouga, thank you so much!" Kagome said happily. "I just _wish_ I could get _something_ to drink, but you know I can't because I'm only 19, and I still have two more years to go to be at a legal drinking age." Kagome said with a fake troubled frown and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"O-oh, well I _could_ get y-you a drink if you want." Kouga said and stammered slightly. Kagome smiled and gave him a hug and his tiny blush deepened.

"Really Kouga? You're the best guy friend I could ask for!" Kagome said and let go of him. "I guess I'll take a blue beast if you don't mind." Kagome added as she walked away. Kouga nodded his head and went to the bartender. Kagome walked around, looking for Sango in the large crowd of people. She finally found her friend with their friend Miroku, the owner of the club they were in. Kagome was about to open her mouth to make a teasing comment, but someone beat her to it.

"Keh, Sango and Miroku, stop flirting, I can tell from all the way over here!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked over at the rows of tables where the voice came from. Sitting in the chair, staring at them with a small smirk on his face was a guy that looked to be Kagome's age, with long white hair and two dog ears on top of his head.

"Oh, shut up Inuyasha, or I'll go pull your ears till you scream uncle!" Miroku shouted to the guy. Miroku sounded slightly playful but his voice was firm as if he were serious as well. The guy, Inuyasha, stood up and walked over to them.

"Really, and how exactly will you do that?" Inuyasha said, standing next to Miroku, taking a drink of his beer. Kagome caught him looking her over a couple times. She struggled to keep down a blush that was slowly creeping to her cheeks. Miroku must have caught his glance too, because he grabbed Sango's hand in his and pulled her away.

"Come Sango, dear, I wish to speak to you **privately**." Miroku said and lead her farther and farther away from Inuyasha and Kagome. She silently cursed him and vowed to get her revenge on him whenever she could. Inuyasha looked at her one more time and walked a little closer and set his drink down on the nearest table.

"Hi there." Inuyasha greeted her with a charming smile on his face. "So you're the famous Kagome Higurashi from the band Moonstruck?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave a slight nod and looked over to see Kouga bringing her drink to her.

"Here you go Kagome, one blue beast and a bud weiser for me." Kouga said with a shy smile on his face. Kagome smiled back at him and grabbed her drink from him. Inuyasha was getting slightly annoyed at the wolf demon. Kouga looked at Inuyasha and he suddenly got angry. "Hello **_hanyou_**, what are you doing so close to **my** Kagome?" He asked. Kagome's eyes shot up to Kouga's face and raised an eyebrow in questioning disbelief. Kagome opened her mouth to object, but Inuyasha got to it first.

"She's **not yours**, you _filthy_ wolf!" Inuyasha growled out. "Why would anyone want some flea infested _mangy_ wolf who's only career options are a club bouncer and a men's bathroom attendant!" Inuyasha taunted. Kouga flinched at the insults as if they were actually true, and they might have been. Kagome almost started laughing her butt off, and she opened her mouth again to stop both of them from speaking, but Kouga started talking.

"It's not like she wants to be with _you_, you _puppy_!" Kouga countered weakly. "She gave me a **hug** a while ago, so beat that!" Kouga said. Inuyasha smirked and turned Kagome to face him. He bent down swiftly and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kagome was **very** shocked, but for some reason she liked this. She relaxed into the kiss and Inuyasha smiled into the kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for intrance to her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth slightly and Inuyasha tongue darted in. Kagome met his tongue with hers and they battled for dominance, that is, until Kouga stomped off angrily and Miroku and Sango came back. Miroku cleared his throat and Inuyasha immediately pulled away. Kagome wiped her mouth and looked down at the floor, her cheeks were crimson.

"Um, Inuyasha, I was just coming over to ask you if you could sing tonight, but I can see you're kind of _busy_." Miroku said teasingly. Kagome looked up when he asked Inuyasha that, and looked slightly surprised. Inuyasha smiled and winked at her, and she blushed again.

"Sure I'll sing." Inuyasha agreed with a smirk. "What song you want me to sing?" He asked suriously. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I guess we could play that one." Inuyasha joked. "I'll pick." He added before running off to the stage and whispering into the band's ears. He walked to the microphone.

"Guess what I'm singing tonight?" Inuyasha said to the crowd. Most people shrugged and looked at him for the answer. "The Carpal Tunnel of Love!" Inuyasha yelled out when the music began. He looked at Kagome and smiled. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

**_"We take sour sips from life's lush lips, And we shake shake shake the hips, In relationships_**

**_Stomp out this disaster town, You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know"  
You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding, And we might have started singing just a little soon, We're throwing stones at a glass moon,_**

**_We're so miserable and stunning far from the genuine becoming_**

**_We keep the beat,  
With your blistered feet, and We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing_**

**_Slept through the weekend, And dreaming , of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity, Got postcards from my former selves saying; "How've you been"  
We might have said goodbyes just a little soon (stomp out this disaster town) whoa whoa whoa!  
Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon_**

**_(oh-wooh-oh)We're so miserable and stunning (oh-wooh-oh)Love songs for the genuinely cunning (oh-wooh-oh)We're so miserable and stunning (oh-wooh-oh)Love songs for the genuinely cunning_**

**_It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche, When the pearls in our shells came out to dance, You call me a bad tipper of the cradle, But I'm tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns, We're the has-beens of husbands, Sharpening the knives of young wives, Take two years and call me when you're better, Take tears of mine, find yourself wetter_**

**_We're so miserable and stunning, Love songs for the genuinely cunning, We're so miserable and stunning, Love songs for the genuinely cunning_**

**_We're so miserable and stunning, Love songs for the genuinely cunning."_**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. A blush covered from one side of her face, across her nose, and to the other side of her face. He looked so amazing on stage, holding the mic and singing into it, and _that kiss_ a while ago. It had blown her away. People were clapping and chanting an encore over and over again.

"Alright, next song will be Bang The Doldrums." Inuyasha announced. Kagome had just realized something. "The Carpal Tunnel of Love"? "Bang The Doldrums"? Those were all Fury of Love's songs, and his voice was exactly like the lead singer's voice. Could it be that Inuyasha, was **THE** _Inuyasha_ from Fury of Love? Kagome's blush deepened when she realized again for the 3rd time, that he had kissed her. Inuyasha had kissed her. Inuyasha from Fury of Love **kissed her**. _**With tongue**_. She almost fainted then and there, but she wanted to hear Inuyasha smooth voice.

**_"I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm, When you passed out, I couldn't bring myself to call, Except to call it quits_**

**_Best friends, Ex-friends till the end, Better off as lovers, And not the other way around, Racing through the city, Windows down, In the back of yellow checkered cars_**

**_You're wrong, Are we all wrong, You're wrong, Are we all wrong,_**

**_This city says..._**

**_Come hell or high water, Well I'm feeling hot and wet, I can't commit to a thing, Be it heart or hospital,_**

**_Best friends, Ex-friends till the end, Better off as lovers, And not the other way around, Racing through the city, Windows down, In the back of yellow checkered cars,_**

**_You're wrong, Are we all wrong, You're wrong, Are we all wrong,_**

**_The tombstones were waiting, They were half-engraved, They knew it was over, Just didn't know the date,_**

**_And I cast a spell over the west to make you think of me, The same way I think of you, This is a love song in my own way, Happily ever after below the waist,_**

**_Best friends, Ex-friends till the end, Better off as lovers,_**

**_Racing through the city, Windows down, In the back of yellow checkered cars_**

**_You're wrong, Are we all wrong, You're wrong, Are we all wrong,_**

**_Best friends (You're wrong)  
Ex-friends till the end Better off as lovers (You're wrong)  
And not the other way around Ex-friends till the end (You're wrong)  
Better off as lovers (You're wrong)."_**

Inuyasha thanked the crowd for being so good to him and he jumped down like Kagome had done, but he wasn't wearing a skirt. Actually, he was wearing all black. Black jeans and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, and a red tie. He was wearing some black and white high top converse. Kagome watched him as he walked over to her, the blush still on her face.

"Did you like it?" Inuyasha asked her curiously. "The music I mean." He added, so she didn't think it was the kiss he was talking about. He could tell she had like that, because it was evident when she had kissed him back. Kagome thought for a moment.

"It was awesome." Kagome said, really meaning it, because she had been in awe. "It took me a little while to realize that it was Inuyasha Taisho from Fury of Love that I was talking to and that had... um..." Kagome's blush started creeping back. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled.

"_Kissed _you?" He asked with amusement in his eyes. "I did that because I wanted too, not just because that dirty wolf was telling me to beat that little trick hug you used to get your drink." Inuyasha said knowingly. Kagome smiled and laughed. "I used to do that, but now I just ask people to get it for me, and they do, or I bring my own from home." He added.

"I know Kouga likes me, and I feel a little guilty for tricking him, but I was thirsty for something good to drink and well, I took advantage of the situation." Kagome said, getting slightly more comfortable with Inuyasha. "I only have two more years to go until I can buy alcohol legally." Kagome said. "You have one year if I'm correct." Kagome said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, I think I have a stalker-to-be on my hands." He said jokingly and kissed her cheek gently. "A _**gorgeous** _one at that." He kissed her other cheek. They both heard someone growl and looked up. It was Kouga who was steadily watching Inuyasha with hatred in his eyes. "It's rude to stare wolf-boy, I'm sure people stare at you all the time." He said. "You're so ugly I can't take my eyes off that freak of nature face of yours." The drink Kouga had in his hand suddenly busted because Kouga was gripping it too tight. Inuyasha looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "Crap, sorry, but I gotta go." Inuyasha said. "I have to go meet someone in a little bit, so I'm gonna get going." Inuyasha added. He gave her a quick teasing kiss on the lips and jogged off to the door. Kouga walked over to Kagome and frowned at her.

**"What do you see in him!?"** Kouga yelled. Kagome flinched at the anger and hurt in his voice. **"I mean, he's a dog, a puppy, a mutt!"** He stomped off again and Kagome sighed. Strange things always happen at the strangest times. Kagome just wanted to go home and sleep right now. She looked at the large digital clock behind the bar and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning. Sango walked around the club looking for Sango, but she was no where in sight. Kagome gave a human growl and went to the backrooms.

"Sango! Where are you!?" Kagome yelled down the hallway. Her drink was gone, but she had finished it before it got lost. "Sengo Natsmi! San-go Nat-su-mi! There we go!" Kagome yelled to herself. "Beer really does no good to someone's speech..." She said to herself. Sango came walking down the hall with a smile on her face, looking clearly excited. "Oh my Kami, where on this stupid planet have you been!?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, calm down for a moment, I have some great news to tell you." Sango said, barely conatining the excitement running through her body. "Miroku and I... _**Are getting married**_!!" Kagome instantly brightened and held hands with Sango as they jumped up and down, squealing with excitement. "Kagome, what about you and Inuyasha? What was that kiss about?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed.

"He kissed me like 4 times tonight, 2 times on the mouth and one on each side of my face." Kagome blushed more. "I have no idea why, but it was... nice, I guess." She added in a slight whisper. "He had to leave a couple minutes ago." Sango was off in her own little world, probably day dreaming about her engagement with Miroku. I'm sleepy. Let's go home, alright? Mrs. Soon-to-be Sango Tieiji." Sango got all happy and nodded her head. They went outside, found their car, and drove to their considerably large apartment, with a nice view of the city. When they got there, Kagome went straight to her room, plopped down on her bed, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
